


【HW】A False（？） Theory/听说白头发总是越拔越多

by Zigoooo404



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404
Summary: 用脑过度的侦探不可避免地有了一根白头发，医生归咎于营养不良。每天晚上侦探都会眯着眼睛躺在医生的大腿上让他拔白头发。但侦探不知道的是——医生每次都会偷偷把拔下来的头发收集在一个小小的火柴盒里，藏在床垫和床板的夹缝之间。





	【HW】A False（？） Theory/听说白头发总是越拔越多

**Author's Note:**

> 这么蠢这么孩子气当然都是我的错，想打我就来吧。

时间久了约翰也就忘记这一切是怎么开始的了。

大概是某天夏洛克回到家里把脖子上的围巾烦躁地一扔就委屈的嚷嚷着自己多了根白头发，非得要约翰帮他拔。

接下来那颗聪明到令人惊奇的头脑就直接干脆利索的倚靠在自己的大腿上了。让人喜爱的重量和若有若无的热度透过约翰的牛仔裤，并不沉闷地温暖的轻压他的皮肤和喉咙。

约翰挑起眉毛地倒视着自己的爱人满脸烦躁的样子，无可奈何地轻声笑了笑，“看在上帝的份上，夏洛克！”手指温柔地探入夏洛克浓密的卷发当中，约翰经过岁月洗礼之后粗糙温暖的指腹隐隐约约地擦过他敏感的头皮，带起酥酥麻麻的令人战栗的快感，像大猫一样闭上眼睛享受着的夏洛克从喉间发出一两声满意的呻吟，这让约翰蓝眼睛里的笑意更加温暖浓厚了。

“每个人都会有白头发的，这很正常。”动作轻柔却不带一丝情欲地缓慢拨弄开夏洛克的头发，暖烘烘的温度像丝绸一样缓慢而细腻地从约翰的指尖滑到手指末端，约翰笑着发出一声叹息般的呻吟，“我真不明白为什么你非得固执地想要拔掉它们。”

“不是它们，是它，这是第一根。”夏洛克轻轻的哼了一声，“可是福尔摩斯家的人不会这么早就有白发的，约翰。”

“大概是你用脑过度了，夏洛克。或者，营养不良？”约翰一边仔细地找着他的那根白发一边为自己的第二个猜想而不高兴的皱了皱眉，“看来你的营养食谱需要有新的改良，夏洛克。”夏洛克听到这儿痛苦地呻吟了一声，约翰倒是心情很好的发现自己找到了那根“罪大恶极”的白发，他的手指费了一番功夫才捻到了它，轻轻按压着夏洛克周围的发丝，约翰动作很轻但也很快地拔掉了它。

“大告功成。”约翰把那根白发不漏痕迹的滑进自己牛仔裤的口袋，同时动作连贯自然地低下头，漫不经心地轻吻着眼前的男人，嘴唇慵懒而温暖。

“我早就想这么做了，约翰。”依然躺在约翰腿上的夏洛克用舌尖缓慢而挑逗地舔舐着约翰的嘴唇，舌尖离开的时候，夏洛克笑容充满恶意的贴着约翰说着话，然后将他整个地压在身子下面，缓慢而热情地深吻。

*** ***

一点点的这就变成了他们的一个习惯，每天晚上约翰都会帮夏洛克找找看有没有新的白发，然后把它轻轻拔下去。那个时候夏洛克就会舒服地眯着眼，喉咙里时不时的发出一两声像猫科动物被满足时愉悦的咕噜，这时约翰就会止不住的想笑，他努力不让自己发出声音或者身体微微发抖。

约翰知道夏洛克的头发有多么的敏感，有些时候他会故意的不顾正事，假装漫不经心的一圈圈将他柔软的卷发松松地缠绕在自己的指末，用上恰到好处的力度轻微的拉扯着它们，让指腹暖烘烘地穿插过夏洛克浓密的黑色卷发，粗糙的医茧一遍遍懒洋洋的温柔地摩擦着夏洛克敏感的头皮，直到夏洛克低吼着压倒他，大多数的情况下，这意味着一场火辣甚至有些狂乱的性事。每次看着夏洛克因为欲望而失控地压住自己的样子，约翰都忍不住地玩味的笑着挑起眉头。

这样的把戏约翰玩的不亦乐乎，而夏洛克偏偏每次都抵抗不能。

*** ***

听说白头发总是会越拔越多。其实这是没有科学根据的。

但是的确是越以后的日子啊，人越老了，枯萎了，白头发也就越来越多了。

这样说……好像又没有错。

约翰在夏洛克睡着之后偷偷的把藏在床垫和床板的夹缝之间的一个小小的火柴盒拿出来，打开那个旧到边角毛刺刺的盒子，安静地看着里面躺着的月光色的银白。

夏洛克已经睡着了，却因为约翰短暂的离开而下意识的皱了皱眉头，喉咙和胸膛里震动着一声不满的哼哼，约翰听不明白这是哪门子的语言，但是却知道夏洛克想表达什么。他有些宠溺的笑着看着对方不依不饶伸过来的搂住自己的手臂，轻声轻脚地把火柴盒藏起来，然后顺从地任由他把自己重新拽回怀里。

月光下，夏洛克被压得凌凌乱乱的卷发有几根不安分的向上胡乱翘着，暖洋洋地躺在他身边睡着。约翰安静地看了他一会儿，然后吻了吻他暖烘烘的头发。

*** ***

后来他们就真的老了。

夏洛克的白发已经多到没法拔了，还是把黑发比较快，三下五除二就完事了。约翰的眼睛也看不清楚了，他真没想到自己会有什么老花眼，金框眼睛压着鼻梁的感觉或多或少的还是让他觉得有点不自在。

夏洛克倒是说那很好看。他第一次说这话的时候在笑，水蓝灰色的眼睛比年轻时候更加幽深沉静，但依然睿智而锐利，丝毫没有苍老的雾蒙蒙的浑浊，约翰眨眨眼睛，看着那和年轻时候相比肤色依然没有更红润一些的脸颊从皱纹中缓慢地舒展出温柔的暖意。

他也就和他一起笑了笑，不再计较什么。

*** ***

现在他们老了。

苏塞克斯既舒适又温暖，对约翰嘎嘎作响的老骨头很有好处。他的膝盖重新坏了起来，一到阴雨天就疼得厉害。即使出行什么的都有夏洛克陪着他，但他还是决定让忠诚的老伙计拐杖重新回来会比较好一点。当他在他们的房子里试探着拄着拐杖喀喀地轻敲的时候，夏洛克忽然沉默抱住他，干枯的嘴唇一次次吻上他，那吻像极了夕阳时分熏红的暖色。

夏洛克有时还是会枕在约翰的膝盖上，可是很轻很轻，轻到约翰都感觉不到什么，他甚至怀疑夏洛克把力量全放到自己的背脊上了。可是约翰从不说些什么，他因为苍老而干枯的手指缓慢地、温柔地穿过他爱人的白发，漫不经心的一圈圈将他柔软的卷发松松地缠绕在自己的指末。它们依然柔软，可是那是一种失去生命力的苍老的柔软了，约翰笑着，缓慢地轻轻低下头，暖暖地用嘴唇吻了吻它们，然后夏洛克的手指从他的脖颈后面缓慢地扶住他，他喉结苍老的滑动着，微笑着，将他轻轻地带到自己的嘴唇。

他老了，他们都老了，火柴盒的秘密约翰已经告诉过夏洛克了，他早就停止收集了，那已经不重要了，都不重要了。约翰暖暖的被夏洛克亲吻着，他闭着眼睛，夏洛克骨节分明的手干枯但是温暖地轻轻触碰着他的脸颊。苏塞克斯的阳光穿过他们大大的客厅，两个糟老头子暖洋洋地亲吻着，就像他们很多很多年以前就开始做的那样。后花园里的的密封嗡嗡嗡嗡地乱飞着的，空气里满是粘稠的流动着的蜂蜜气味儿，澄明的琥珀色。

他们懒洋洋的拥抱着，大半辈子都过了，没什么好急的了。


End file.
